My Brother's Wedding
by XxSugarxX2010
Summary: 500 years ago, she was trapped in the past. Now she is the mate of a powerful daiyōkai also known as a Class S yōkai. However, her brother is starting to make her pay for all that she put him through those long years ago. Slight lemon at the end, HAPPY LATE BIRTHDAY TO ARASHI WOLF PRINCESS! PS I do not own the cover image!


**I do not own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho, even though this is the third story that I have written about this crossover. This story is for Arashi Wolf Princess's Birthday, and was requested by vampygurl402. Happy Birthday girl! Yes I know that your birthday is August 30****th**** but it took me longer to finish this than I thought it would so you got it a few days later! Enjoy**

After 500 years of not having anyone to truly have as hers, Kagome was starting to give up hope that she would ever would. Sure she had her ani, Mr. Killing Perfection himself, and of course her kit but she wanted something else, something she never had, she would never admit to but she was jealous of those two. Both of them had mates, beautiful at that, as well as a pup of their own.

She had always wanted children, but when Inu Yasha went to hell with Kikyo after the final blow was struck, all hope of gaining that future was out. She knew she was the odd one back during that time. It wasn't until she realized that she didn't age that she found out just how odd she truly was. Fate truly was a bitch when it came to her, the Shikon decided that she would never know what it was like to feel Shinigami-sama taking her to the Raikai.

Once she was back in her time, after living with her ani and kit, she was able to return to the Higurashi shrine and her family. On her way home she ran into one from the River Styx, and with her the so called "Spirit Detectives" that tried to stop from entering her family home. The two yōkai didn't shock her, nor the ningen with spiritual awareness but the hanyou that was the supposed to be the leader of the group did.

The argument that started on the steps was enough to gain the attention of those that lived on the shrine. She watched on as her okaa-san clasped her hands in front of her at the sight of her daughter, her sofu-san looked on dazed as he looked at the group at the bottom of the mountain of steps, and her ototo let out a shout of excitement before he ran down the stairs.

"Kagome?" The miko heard the voice of the Destruction of Life himself calling her out of her memories. "Why did you want to see me?" The dansei asked her, he was still sitting at his desk paper in one hand while his other was under his chin. He didn't even have to move in any way to let her know that he was annoyed at her, all it took was him rising up one of his eyebrows to tell her.

"Right, sorry ani," the miko told the inu. Even though she was his adopted sister, has been for the last five hundred years, he still possessed the ability to scare the crap out of her, though only from time to time. "I still don't see why you are going through with this idea of having a ningen wedding ceremony." She knew that they had this argument once a day since he and Kagura came out and said that they were doing this, a month ago, but she still couldn't fully wrap her mind around it. The yōkai in question was still sitting at his desk, only now he was looking back at the financial statements for his company. "You and Kagura are already, for all intents and purposes, married. You have been since the Sengoku Jidai, sure it was just a quiet little ceremony but it worked for the two of you." She ranted, while she was pacing the office floor. She happened to enjoy that ceremony, so in her mind nothing could compare.

Golden eyes looked up his paper work once more to watch the irate ningen, of course this time he noticed that something was off about her. "Imōto," he said with a sigh. "Kagura has been wanting to have this ceremony, for whatever reason, for the past five or so years. Just go with it, and help her pick out her dress later today." The inu lord told her as he attempted to get back to work. The sound of her continued pacing, however, kept him from doing so. "She wants you to be there, so she is not doing this by herself," he knew reminding her that Kagura had no family, was a touching subject but it had to be done. After all she was one of Naraku's detachments that her group spent a few years killing.

"You, Fluffy, are a right bastard! I hope you do know that!" Kagome growled out as she shot her ani a glair that would normally send her kit to the hills before she could even finish her threat. The yōkai in front of her, however, just sat there looking at her with a smirk on his face. He obliviously was trying to remind her who taught her that little trick, as well as reminding her of the time when that damned kumo hanyou was still alive.

She turned to leave but not before hearing his voice on her way out. "The kit wanted me to remind you that you need a date for the wedding," with that said she lost her footing and almost ran into the wall. She wouldn't dare say anything back to him, but she knew that he was just trying to start a fight with her. _Kiss my ass Fluffy!_ The ningen turned immortal thought with venom.

They were siblings, so that meant that they made it their jobs to piss each other off. They learned a long time ago the buttons to push to set the other off, of course they rarely used those buttons but the case was still there. She also knew that he would only push those buttons when it was truly necessary, when he knew that she needed a push the most. So naturally it didn't take it long for her to learn that her ani could be a right bastard when he wanted to be.

Just when she was starting to get truly lost in her thoughts her phone started to go off, a horrible song that she knew he picked just to aggravate her to high end. See that it was just that certain hanyou that also sees to make it his mission to piss her off on a daily basis she smiled to herself before picking up.

"Yes, how can I help you?" She asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"Try all you want sweetheart, but I know that you are pissed at your ani again." The sound of his amused voiced answered, managing only to make her that must more volatile. She should have known that he would have seen right through her act as soon as she said anything. "Did her actuality manage to make you forget that we had a date?" He turned serious for once. It wasn't often that he was somber about anything other than fighting, but it did happen.

"No he didn't manage that," she told him as she laughed just a little bit more at her lover. "You seemed to forget that the date was scheduled for later this evening. Besides I have to help my ane pick out her dress." She couldn't help but pick on him just a little. "Let's also not forget that you missed the last two dates."

"You are mean onna!" the mazuko growled out over the line, making her laugh once more. "I miss you, mate." He whined to her. "I just got back from makai, can't you find time before our date?" He asked her.

"And I, you," she told him as she got into her Nissan Skyline GT-R. It was definitely a car that made her mate drool every time he saw her in it. "I am running late as it is. Kagura shouldn't take more than an hour to find her dress, so I should be home by then." She was truly surprised that they were able to hide their mating for this long, though she knew that they wouldn't for long. "I'm sorry that I couldn't be there, but I have really good news!"

"Than that will make the reunion all the sweeter," the punk purred out proving that he really did have a sweet side. "Of course after which I want you up against the wall with me in you as far as I can go," and just like that he proved that he could be a jackass pervert at any time.

"I cannot wait, but I have to go," Kagome said as she turned her car on.

"Did you have to do that while you were talking to me?" the hanyou asked with a groan, _gets him every time,_ the miko thought with a smirk.

"I told you I was running late, so yes I had to." She told him as she put her car into gear and pulled out heading towards the bridal shop. "I love you and cannot wait to see you again." She gave him a kiss over the phone.

"I will be waiting, I love you too." He said before he too gave her a kiss over the phone. "Talk to you later," he finished and with a soft click, the link was disconnected.

She never would have thought that she could get away with having a mate around all the canine yōkai that she sounded herself with. If they ever found out about him she knew her kit would have words with him, and when she said words she meant he would be trying to beat up her mate. It was still up in the air whether or not he would succeed. They were closely matched in strength it would go down to how much red the kitsune saw when they found out. She shivered at the thought of that fight.

"Kagome! I thought that you would never show up!" Kagura yelled out from her position beside the door leading into the shop. "If it wasn't for Sesshy telling me that he held you up, I would have thought that you forgot all about me." The red eyed yōkai told the miko.

"Most of it is my fault, I got too angry at ani over something that he had no control over." The ningen tried to blow it over like it was nothing, also leaving out the fact that she was not told about this little adventure until today. "What are you even looking for in your dress?" Kagome asked attempting to get the older onna back on track and willing to forgive her for this "misunderstanding."

The kaze yōkai's eyes lit up like a little kid in in a candy store, all of her anger seemingly gone. "Something that will make Sesshomaru's cold mask drop, if even for a few seconds." The demoness said with passion in her voice.

"That will be a challenge and you know that it will not happen. The only way that you could is by telling him that you are pregnant," The blue eyed ningen joked with the other onna. When the only response that she got was a forced chuckle she looked at her ane with wide eyes. "Your pregnant again?" She asked and coved her mouth with her hand.

"Don't tell anyone, I want to shock him for once," Kagura said with an evil smirk on her face before she walked into the small business. "So if you tell anyone I will let him and Shippou that you have a secrete mate," she laughed at the distressed miko.

The miko hung her head knowing that should she do anything, Kagura would hold to her threat. _I just had to tell her about Yusuke, oh why did I do something like that that kami-sama_ she thought with shame. She knew that once they were ready to tell everyone they would both be on many hit lists. He would be on more because of those that want to get to her, and she for the same reason with him. It was something that they knew when they got together, and they throw caution to the wind and did it anyway.

**BREAK**

"Yusuke! Where are you?" Kagome called out for her lover before she even fully closed the door. She walked into the house just a little further before taking off her shoes, it was then that the young hanyou snaked his arms around her waist. He grinds his manhood against her behind as he takes her ear in between his teeth. He knew her body just as well as he knew his and he wasn't afraid to show it to her. "Yusuke please stop," the miko gasps out as his fingers slowly inch up her thigh dragging her skirt up with it.

His lips move from her ear to her neck kissing and sucking all over before he reached his mark. "Why would I want to do that, mate?" He voice was like honey as he growled against her smooth skin.

"If you don't I will never tell you the good news," she told him with a smirk on her face. It wasn't the first time that she was happy to have her miko abilities, for they kept others from knowing that she had a mate and now allowed her to shock said mate.

He wiped her around to look her in the eyes searching for any clue, most would say that he was stupid however he was anything but. "Tell me," he eyes flashed with his energy, both reiki and yōki.

"How would you like to have a little on running around here in a few months?" She dropped the bomb on him without batting an eye.

He stared at her for a while and she was satisfied when she knowing flash on his face. "Really?" He asked as he placed a hand on her flat toned stomach. All he got was a nod from her before he let out a howl of joy and he pushed her against the wall by the door and kissing her with all his worth.

Her skirt still bunched around her hips gave him little resistance as he ripped her panties away from her body. He dips his fingers inside her warm moist heat that has been calling to him for so long. She winds her legs tighter around him as he slides insider he, his lips locked on hers attempting to keep her at least a little bit quite, for the wall that they were against was thin and his yōkai inside didn't want any other to hear her as she reached nirvana. He moves gently for the life she now carried inside her womb. She moves to his every thrust, her perfect breasts keeping the beat to every movement of his pelvis. The afterglow of the pleasure that have given to the other makes them want to fall into a deep sleep, neither truly worried about the future right now.

"What would you like to have, Yusuke?" Kagome asked as she laid her head on his shoulder, oblivion threating to take her away for the moment.

"A little girl as beautiful as her okaa-san," he responded before he kissed the top of her head. "You are tell that asshole that you ani about this," he said knowing that Sesshomaru would try to kill him for this, but she never heard him, for was asleep. He shook his head before he carried her down the hall. He laid her down on their bed and climbed in behind her. His arms wrapped around her stomach protecting both her and their unborn child even in his sleep. "I love you both," he sighed out before he too was taken into the land of dreams.

**AN: Once again I would like to say Happy Birthday to Arashi Wolf Princess! Please someone give me ideas for my other stories, I am open and I may or may not use them but they are always welcome. Sorry I finally started watching Fairy Tail, and Black Butler… um yeah as well as a few others things (like moving clear across the country), that is what took so long, sorry again *scratches the back of my head*.**

**I love yinz**

**Sugar**


End file.
